


Deliverance

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, that's all it is, this is seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has retired from hunting but can't help but worry about Cas. She prays to him hoping he'll let her know he's okay but often receives no answer. When she settles in for the night she doesn't think it will be any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write some Cas that wasn't AU. I needed to give him some fluffy happiness as soon as possible so here it is!

 It had been almost six months since you'd seen your favorite angel. There were too many issues in heaven and you weren't hunting anymore. You had all but given up hope that he would answer your prayers. The Winchesters needed him, heaven needed him, hell everyone needed him. Castiel was most likely far too busy to answer your unimportant prayer for him to check in.

You found yourself lying on your couch watching an episode of _Orange is the New Black_ for the hundredth time with an open bottle of wine next to you. It wasn't your most classy of moments. Once the episode was over your bottle of wine was almost three quarters of the way gone and you had absolutely no will to get off your couch. You didn't have to work the next day so you didn't see the point in functioning.

The next episode started, skipping over the 'previously on' and you couldn't help but wonder how many episodes you'd watched while you'd been laying there. Your mind started to wander as you tuned out Piper complaining about some injustice in the correctional system on the screen. You didn't force away the thoughts of stunning blue eyes like you normally would. You didn't shy away from the memory of a gravel over silk voice in your head. You enveloped yourself in those thoughts and let yourself miss the angel you had grown to care for so deeply.

“Cas, I don't know if you have your ears on but… I miss you. It's been a long time since I've seen you… I don't know what you've been doing, probably really important shit. I mean heaven and Winchester shit, right?” You almost felt stupid talking to your ceiling but you hoped wherever your angel was he could hear you. “I know you probably won't ever have the time, but if you do… Could you come let me know you're okay…?” You didn't expect to get a response. It was par for the course that your prayers would be answered by silence. It didn't hurt anymore. You tried to redirect your attention to the television but it wasn't holding your focus. You settled for more wine and an easy night of sleep instead.

 

When you woke up only a few hours later feeling someone's eyes on you, you instantly cursed yourself for not hanging your gun on you when you fell asleep. You feigned sleep for a moment longer hoping to hear something to hint you to who the intruder was. There was only silence meeting your ears and you decided you were going to have to face them sooner or later. You let your eyes flutter open and in the moment it took for them to adjust it hit you. Cas. Castiel was standing next to your couch. He was actually in your living room, alive and well, in the flesh, with a sullen expression on his face.

“[Y/N], are you well?” His voice was just like you'd remembered it, rough but soft in all the right ways. “When I heard your prayers last night you sounded rather distraught.” Your cheeks flushed instantly, damn wine.

“Uh, yeah Cas… I'm good. I was just worried about you.” That was most lame excuse that had ever come out of your mouth. Well, it wasn't really an excuse, you weren't lying, you were worried about him, it just wasn't the whole truth.

“I see. I have been alright. The Winchesters are well. How have you been without hunting?” You shrugged. It would a blatant lie to tell him you didn't miss it. The all night driving, the crappy diner food, the crappier motels, traveling the country with Sam and Dean saving as many people as you could.

“It's… different. I don't know, Cas.” He was still standing beside the couch. You sat up and gestured for him to sit with you. He lowered himself down onto the sofa before turning back to you, watching intently. “I've got a regular job, I watch television, go to the movies, it's really boring.” You pulled your legs up to your chest and heaved a sigh.

“Human life can be rather… mundane.” You chuckled softly, you had forgotten that Cas had spent some time in your shoes. “It is a very difficult adjustment. This job you have, do you enjoy it?” You rolled your eyes. Of course you didn't, who enjoyed their day job?

“It's crap. I deal with assholes all day who think they should yell at me because they're double soy latte doesn't taste like the one they got a Starbucks.” Cas cocked his head to the side and the confused expression you'd grown to love over the years crept its way onto his face.

“What is Starbucks?” You couldn't stifle the laugh that bubbled up in your chest.

“It's a coffee shop, Cas. One of those places that Dean refuses to go?” He simply nodded, you weren't sure if he actually understood or not. “I'm just complaining. I miss the excitement of being with you guys…” It was an unexpected surprise when Castiel reached out and pulled you into his arms. The angel's affection was shown at random times that were few and far between and it often caught you by surprise.

“I can tell you, you are missed as well, [Y/N]. Sam often says that he wishes you were around to assist in research and Dean tells me that no one he knows can wield a machete quite like you.” There was a hint of pride in his voice and you couldn't help the blush the spread across your cheeks. Your arms wrapped around his back as he held you close to him. His intoxicating scent was filling your nose now. He smelled like warmth and honey, a Summer day. Before you could think about what you were doing you tilted your head up and grazed your lips against his. It was soft chaste kiss but Cas froze. You instantly regretted your action. He was going to fly off any second and you would never see him again.

Realization slowly dawned across Castiel's face and he did something that surprised you more than you thought possible. His hand moved to the back of your neck and he pulled your lips back to his. You stopped breathing as your lips melded together. His fingers tangled in your hair and your hands fisted in the front of his shirt. Your lips moved together soft and unhurried. For a moment you felt like you had all the time in the world.

When you both finally pulled away from each other there was a small smile on Cas's lips and a light blush covering his cheeks. “[Y/N], I think you need to come home.” Tears welled up in your eyes because you knew he was right. You should have never left the bunker. You were a hunter and you would never be truly happy without your boys and your angel.

“I think you're right, Cas. Let me pack a bag and we'll surprise Sam and Dean.” His smile followed you as you retreated to your room to gather all the things you'd need to go home. 


End file.
